<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby, Please by reistanskts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236056">Baby, Please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reistanskts/pseuds/reistanskts'>reistanskts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxious Kiyoomi, Atsumu and Kiyoomi just being cute and in love, Atsumu is stress hahaha but he love her still, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Living Together, Naughty Kiyoomi, Read at Your Own Risk, Soft Atsumu, Soft Kiyoomi, a little explicit, established relationships - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reistanskts/pseuds/reistanskts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoomi is such a tease, a very very big tease. One time she’s gonna tease Atsumu by biting her lower lip at her boyfriend seductively. The other time, initiating the kiss with Atsumu but not just an ordinary, a french kiss! A kiss with a tongue, Jesus christ! Atsumu just wants to die. And the worst thing is grinding her hips every time she washes the dishes while Atsumu is back hugging her and whenever Atsumu bit the bait, Kiyoomi would only laugh at her and run to their bedroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby, Please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lezzz do this fem!kiyoomi sakuatsu nashuuun! Hahahaha I just want to say that thank you so much Jo! For inspiring me about fem!kiyoomi. I really had fun writing this. So I really y’all will enjoy this too! </p><p>Again, thank you for inspiring me, Jo! xoxo<br/>Enjoy reading! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—————</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was busy cooking their lunch on a bright sunny Saturday. While he’s cooking, his brows furrow because of the silence in their apartment right now. He’s not really used to it. Because Kiyoomi would somehow pester him every time he's doing something. Like, she always played Atsumu’s faux blonde when he’s working and sometimes it irritates him but when Kiyoomi will pout at him? He will just clench his jaw and think to himself ‘Dammit! Why does she have to be this cute?!’ And just let her be because he just really loves her so much that he can’t get mad at her. </p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi also likes that Atsumu massages her shoulders and her feet after her long exhausting day at work. Atsumu likes it too because Kiyoomi makes an adorable whimper whenever he hits the spot. Atsumu can’t help but laugh a little remembering their conversation while he’s massaging her.</p><p>“That’s what ya get, Omi. I mean why ya gonna wear this kind of shoes?” Atsumu asked, grabbing Kiyoomi’s stilettos and looking at his girlfriend, one brow raised.</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi opened her eyes, looking at her boyfriend, unimpressed and then gasped, one hand on her chest. “Ohmygod baby, you don’t know fashion?” While looking at him incredulously. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu rolls his eyes because of the exaggeration his girlfriend makes. “Of course, I do.” While continued his massaging </p><p>“Then why are you questioning me why I wear that?” She said, pointing at her stilettos and back at her boyfriend while raising her perfect brow. “And excuse me, that is NOT a shoe, okay?! Those. Are. Stilettos. Stilettos, honey.” She added while pointing out every word. </p><p>“Baby, you're  just stressing me out.” She said with an exasperated sigh. “Please massage my shoulders now.” She added while closing her eyes again</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu only laughs at her because Kiyoomi is really exaggerating sometimes and it’s really cute. The way her pale cheeks turn a little pink when she’s frustrated, the way her almond shaped eyes grow little when she’s pointing out things and the way her cupid bow lips pout whenever she’s mad at him is just too damn adorable for this world. </p><p> </p><p>“Omi, I’m not stressin’ ya out, okay?” He said softly while massaging Kiyoomi’s shoulders. “I’m just askin’ why are ya wearin’ those stilettos of yours everyday when you have flats?” He added.</p><p>“Because it’s fashion, you know? FASHION.” She said emphasizing the word fashion while gesturing her arms vaguely into the space.</p><p>“Okay okay… I know now, relax baby.” He said because it looks like Kiyoomi was ready to burst again any minute. </p><p> </p><p>After a minute, Atsumu’s already done with his massage and Kiyoomi was already half asleep. “Baby, ya have to take a shower if you don’t want to sleep while wearing yer dress.” Atsumu whispers while shaking at her lightly. “And ya have to eat yer dinner too.” He added</p><p> </p><p>After that, Kiyoomi opens her eyes and looks at her boyfriend who’s looking at her too, with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmkay…” She said. “Baby, carry please” She added while extending both her arms</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu sighs and smiles a little because of his girlfriend’s cuteness. He carries her to their bathroom in a bridestyle.</p><p> </p><p>He laughs again because he remembers that after Kiyoomi took her bath that time, she immediately went out of the bathroom and plopped herself in their bed, with just her robe. While they’re sleeping, Atsumu wakes up in the middle of the night to find an empty space besides him. His eyebrow scrunches because Kiyoomi is not in their bed anymore, he gets up and went to the kitchen and to his horror, his girlfriend is eating an ice cream in the middle of the fucking night with an empty stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck, Omi?!” He growls that startled Kiyoomi from her seat. </p><p>Hand on her chest, eyes grow a little wide because of the shock, and a spoonful of ice cream ready to go her mouth but stop midway.</p><p>“Oh fuck! You startled me, Tsumu!” </p><p>“Yeah ya gotta be. What’s the meaning of that? Huh?”</p><p>“Uhm… you want ice cream too?” </p><p>“Ugh baby!! How times do I have to te ya that don’t eat that kind of food when yer stomach is empty.”</p><p>“But I’m hungry.” She pouted “And I don’t want to wake you up because you’re sleeping peacefully.”</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi stood up and went to him and hugged him tightly on his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Tsumu.” She said with a soft voice.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu sighed and hugged her back while patting her hair lightly. “It’s alright baby. I’m sorry too cause maybe I went too far. Let me cook for ya, okay? He said while softly removing her but Kiyoomi hugs him more, she raises her head and looks at her boyfriend with her signature pout.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww my baby is so cute.” Atsumu said cupping her face and rubbing their nose together. Kiyoomi only giggled. “I’m not cute. I’m pretty” she pointed out. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu just looks at her lovingly. “Yeah yer very pretty.” He said and kissed her on the lips. “I love ya.”</p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi’s face turned light pink and Atsumu can’t help but let out a low chuckle that makes Kiyoomi’s face turned red.</p><p> </p><p>After Kiyoomi ate her dinner, he joined her eating her ice cream while they cuddled on the couch watching some Netflix.</p><p> </p><p>And he can’t forget that Kiyoomi is such a tease, a very very big tease. One time she’s gonna tease Atsumu by biting her lower lip and looking at him seductively. The other time, initiating the kiss with  Atsumu but not just an ordinary, a french kiss! A kiss with a tongue and Jesus christ! Atsumu just wants to die. And the worst thing is, grinding her hips every time she washes the dishes while Atsumu is back hugging her and whenever  Atsumu bit the bait of her teasing, Kiyoomi would only laugh at her and run to their bedroom.</p><p>He can’t help but shake his head by how Kiyoomi is such a pain in the ass sometimes but even if Kiyoomi is like that? Atsumu still loves her. With all his heart.</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>After cooking their lunch, Atsumu went to their bedroom because he knows for sure that Kiyoomi is there if she’s not in the mood to pester him. </p><p> </p><p>And he really got it right, as he opened the door he was greeted by his girlfriend's clothes scattered on the floor, he even saw some of his clothes on the floor too. ‘Is there a typhoon in here?’ He asked himself.</p><p> </p><p>With a loud sigh Atsumu decided to go to her and asked what the hell is happening? He also picked up the clothes she scattered and put it on their bed.</p><p> </p><p>He was about to open his mouth and ask her but he didn’t make it because of what he saw. Kiyoomi’s black wavy long hair is now messy, her eyes seemed to be crying earlier because there were small tears in the corners of her eyes, her pale and fragile skin turns light pink because maybe he cried earlier and her cheeks as well. And her oversized shirt or should Atsumu say, his shirt that Kiyoomi wears right now is also a mess, her shoulder blade is showing. Jesus christ!!</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu immediately went to her, fixing her shirt and cupping her face. “Baby, what happened? Are ya okay? Did ya hurt yourself? Where does it hurt?” While checking every part of Kiyoomi’s body. And when he lifts his head and looks at her again, Kiyoomi’s lips are now quivering and cries loudly and seriously there was also a sob. Atsumu panicked and tried to calm her down.</p><p> </p><p>But Kiyoomi just cries harder and Atsumu hugs her tight. “Baby ya gotta tell me what happened or else we can’t solve this, ya understand?” He whispers softly into her ears. And looks like he totally convinced Kiyoomi because she’s now stopped crying and only got a little hiccuped. Atsumu cupped her face again, wiping her tears. “Ya gotta tell what’s wrong, okay?” He said and Kiyoomi only nods while sniffling. Atsumu sighs and kisses her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks and her lips. Kiyoomi responded to his kiss and before he could pull himself, Kiyoomi snake her arms around Atsumu’s neck and kissed him deeply.</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>“What?! A-Are ya kiddin’ me?” Astumu, with a gasp, looking at his girlfriend right now who likes a lost cute little cat. Kiyoomi only pouts at him and slightly nods her head. “Are ya really serious right now?” He asked again. Kiyoomi pouts even more and nods her hair again</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu with a deep breath, massage his temple, hand on his waist and pacing from left to right. He stopped in front of his girlfriend, facepalm and took a deep breath again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yer tellin’ me that you cried because you don’t have a dress to wear on our date?” Atsumu asked, with a gasped and trying himself to calm down</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah….” Kiyoomi replied, lip biting. Feeling guilty because of what she had done. She tries to use her powers against her boyfriend and that is her sad eyes and quivering lips, trying to reach her boyfriend’s hands but Atsumu accidentally sways his hands away from her and Kiyoomi was shocked because for the very first time, her powers against her boyfriend didn’t work and she doesn’t know why but her tears start to form again.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu went to her immediately and hugged her because Kiyoomi is crying again.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You don’t l-love me a-anymore” Kiyoomi stated, sobbing</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh god! What have I done?!’ Atsumu thinks to himself</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, what are ya talkin’ about? Of course I love you!” He said while kissing Kiyoomi’s forehead. “Please baby stop crying.” He added, now very worried.</p><p> </p><p>“B-but you’re m-mad at me.” And she cries again</p><p> </p><p>“No! Of course not! I’m not mad at ya, baby!” Atsumu said and just hugged her tightly. “Okay, maybe just a little.” He added. And Kiyoomi just cries harder again</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don’t w-want Atsumu to get m-mad at me.” And looks at her boyfriend with tears in her eyes</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, please listen. I’m a little mad I admit it but it’s because ya had me worried, I thought something bad happened to ya.” He said calmly and got the glass of water to their bedside table and handed it to Kiyoomi. “Drink, baby” And Kiyoomi obliges.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu went down from their bed while Kiyoomi was drinking her water. He picked up all the remaining clothes that had scattered to the floor. After picking it all up he went back to their bed and Kiyoomi went to him immediately and hugged him tightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Are ya okay now?” Atsumu asked softly</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah… I’m sorry Tsumu.” She softly said, almost a whisper. “I-I’m just anxious and excited that I can't choose what to wear on our date. I’m excited because that will be our date again after how many months of being busy in our own work and at the same time, I’m anxious because what if I picked up the ugly one and while we’re on our date there will be some bitch who will try to flirt with you and what if I’m not enough? She added, sniffling again</p><p> </p><p>“Woah woah hold yer horses there baby. Okay for starters, I’m happy and excited too baby because as what ya’ve said that this will be our date again after how many months. I’m happy because we gotta spend more time together outside. And baby, my love for ya is not that shallow to just throw it away in a trash after some flirting, okay? And you are enough baby, actually you’re more than enough for me. So stop bein’ anxious because I’m in love ya, and ya alone.” He added while looking at his girlfriend whose eyes are teary again and smiled softly at her.</p><p> </p><p>“And Omi, no matter what ya wear, yer still beautiful, gorgeous and pretty in my eyes. I gotta admit that yer not the only one who’s anxious in this relationship but I trust you enough and I trust yer love for me will not falter so easily. I love you so much, Omi.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much, too, Tsumu” She said and kissed Atsumu into his lips passionately and Atsumu responded to the kiss more passionately and slowly laid Kiyoomi into their bed while his kiss went down to her right cheek, her jaw and her neck, biting the soft spot that makes Kiyoomi moan. Atsumu shivers when he hears Kiyoomi moans his name and that urges him to make more marks on her beautiful neck down to her sexy collarbone, Atsumu’s hand went up to cupped Kiyoomi right breast and that earns another moan from Kiyoomi, but this time it’s louder.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, Please.” Kiyoomi pleads, breathing heavily as he grasps Atsumu’s hair. And that’s his queue, Atsumu immediately removes his clothes, also breathing heavily. When he is done, he helps Kiyoomi remove her clothes too.</p><p>Before he continues, “On the other hand, you’re also beautiful, gorgeous and pretty when you don’t have clothes, baby.” He said as went on top of Kiyoomi and continued where they stopped.</p><p> </p><p>Fin.<br/>
—————</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*screams in sakuatsu* THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS FIC! T.T I’m really really glad that again you did spare some of your time reading my fic again! It really means so much to me! I love you all!</p><p> </p><p>Kudos and comments are very much appreciated hehe</p><p>You can scream on my twitter too @skts_ssn :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>